Always and Forever
by Maria Aizawa
Summary: Set during the Goblet of Fire. Harry is convinced he is in love with Cho, but when he notices someone different, his loving fate is changed. Summery not good, I know
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm excited! This is my first real attempt at a fanfic, so please be relatively nice. Not exactly sure what flames are, so I won't say anything against them. Once you read, you know what to do: click the little button, it's just waiting to be clicked!! Prologue "The Hogwarts champion is…Cedric Diggory!" 

Harry stood up to cheer with the rest of the crowd, ignoring Ron's loud protests. He didn't understand why Ron was so disappointed; Diggory wasn't THAT bad, was he? Apparently not, since every person recognized as a Hufflepuff was on their feet, screaming louder than Harry had ever heard people scream. Hazily, Harry noted that Dumbledore was attempting to quiet everyone down. He stopped screaming, and gradually, the Great Hall became silent, listening with attentive, somewhat worried ears.

"Now we have our three champions," Dumbledore said loudly. "I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real…"

Dumbledore trailed off quite suddenly. Startled, Harry looked at the object that most of the people in the Hall were gaping at. The Goblet of Fire had spewed bright red flame, just as it had done when it had ejected the names of the three champions. A small piece of parchment rocketed up, halting in midair and slowly floating into Dumbledore's outstretched hand. Harry waited impatiently for him to stop staring at it, wondering who would possibly be the fourth Triwizard champion. What he did not expect to hear was the two words; words that he never imagined would seem unfamiliar to him.

"_Harry Potter."_

Chapter One 

Completely and utterly assured that the entire world was conspiring against him now that he had made himself look like a prat in front of the whole school and Ron was (according to Hermione) jealous, Harry sank into depression. He had written to Sirius, and now even Hedwig was acting huffy due to the fact that Harry couldn't send her to deliver his letter. On top of everything, Harry's teenage mind had decided to beget a slight infatuation with the Ravenclaw Cho Chang, who everyone knew fancied both Harry and Cedric Diggory. He was absolutely terrified at the aspect that she would think that he had put his own name in the Goblet to get attention. _I'm certainly getting attention_, he thought bitterly,_ but not the kind I want_.

Harry thought he was in love. There were things about Cho that invariably succeeded in making his heart pound like he had run twenty miles in two minutes: the way her long, silky black hair fell in rivers across her face, the way she wrinkled her nose when she was concentrating, the way she looked at him through the sides of her eyes, seeming to watch his every move. Her graceful walk: her round, rosy cheeks: her chocolaty mysterious eyes: her laugh, a clumsy sort of giggle that Harry found simply adorable. He knew she was a year older than he, and he didn't care one smidgen. _Age cannot diminish love_, Harry thought, then laughed to himself. _My God, that was unbelievably sappy_.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm only posting this because I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO DO!!! I'll stop wallowing in self-pity now. Please note that I will not update this piece until I get 5 reviews. It's not much to ask! Just push the little button and I'll give you cookies!!!!! rolling around in bribes Anyway…enjoy!!! Chapter One 

Completely and utterly assured that the entire world was conspiring against him now that he had made himself look like a prat in front of the whole school and Ron was (according to Hermione) jealous, Harry sank into depression. He had written to Sirius, and now even Hedwig was acting huffy due to the fact that Harry couldn't send her to deliver his letter. On top of everything, Harry's teenage mind had decided to beget a slight infatuation with the Ravenclaw Cho Chang, who everyone knew fancied both Harry and Cedric Diggory. He was absolutely terrified at the prospect that she would think that he had put his own name in the Goblet to get attention. _I'm certainly getting attention_, he thought bitterly,_ but not the kind I want_.

Harry thought he was in love. There were things about Cho that invariably succeeded in making his heart pound like he had run twenty miles in two minutes: the way her long, silky black hair fell in rivers across her face, the way she wrinkled her nose when she was concentrating, the way she looked at him through the sides of her eyes, seeming to watch his every move. Her graceful walk: her round, rosy cheeks: her chocolaty mysterious eyes: her laugh, a clumsy sort of giggle that Harry found simply adorable. He knew she was a year older than he, and he didn't care one smidgen. _Age cannot diminish love_, Harry thought, then laughed to himself as he turned and walked down the corridor leading to the Fat Lady's portrait. _My God, that was unbelievably sappy_. But it was true.

"But she likes Diggory," Harry muttered to himself, sinking even deeper into depression. He continued walking down the corridor, head down. Even as he passed the Fat Lady and left her far behind, he didn't seem to notice. Apparently that corridor had just gotten longer.

"Oof!" Harry sat down suddenly. He shook his head to clear it, then tried peering around the rims of his glasses to see who (or what) he had knocked into. Unfortunately, he couldn't see around his glasses, only through them, so he got up quickly and brushed himself off.

"You could at least look where you're going," said a girl's voice in front of him.

"Sorry," he answered, looking up…

and seeing someone in front of him he didn't know existed. And who was absolutely beautiful. Harry didn't know how he hadn't noticed her before. Her auburn hair streamed in ribbons down her back. Her deep blue eyes were hypnotic and nearly transfixed Harry, but he caught himself just in time. Her pale skin was sprinkled with freckles, and her button-like nose was the definition of adorableness. She was a few inches shorter than Harry, and a bit plump. Harry's breath caught in his throat. He froze, paralyzed, and wondered, a bit desperately, what had gotten into him.

"Harry Potter?" the girl asked, "The fourth Triwizard champion? I don't think we've met, but that's no reason to go crashing about the corridors!"

Harry did a small double take and grinned ruefully. "Sorry. I should have been watching where I was going. I just…" his voice cracked. "Who are you?"

"Cavanaugh. Julinka Cavanaugh."

"Cavanaugh. I'm sorry for knocking into you."

"Thank you," said Cavanaugh, "but you did yourself more trouble. You were the only one who fell over."

"I apologize to myself as well, then."

She laughed. "Maybe I'll see you around, Potter."

Harry nodded. He turned and started back in the opposite direction, but stopped. Turning around again and running to catch up with Cavanaugh, he asked breathlessly, "Do you think I put my name in the Goblet?"

Without looking at him, she answered. "I think whoever put their own name in the Goblet is pretty full of themselves. To be that confident is to lead yourself into deep trouble, and your confidence only follows you. Why, does someone think you did?"

"Yes, the entire Griffindor house, except Hermione. Granger."

"Hermione Granger?"

"Bushy hair, always in the library."

"Oh! I know her. I think I've spoken to her before. I'm in Ravenclaw. I go to the library sometimes too. I think…I think she helped me find this huge book on pixies in second year."

"That would be Hermione, then."

Harry thanked Cavanaugh and walked off among the clouds. This time he was watching where he was going, but wasn't doing a very good job of it. Cavanaugh's image seemed to be fixed into his mind, and he saw almost nothing else. He reveled about the fact that there were now _two_ people who believed him about the Goblet. _Two becomes three,_ he thought, _becomes four becomes five becomes six becomes seven becomes eight becomes nine becomes ten becomes eleven…_ caught up in his riveting lecture; he failed to notice Ron trying to get his attention.

"Harry! Harry! Harry! Ugh, Harry! Oh, forget it. Hermione, you try!"

Harry started, looked around, and drifted back into dreamland.

Now Hermione was desperately struggling with Harry's inattention. "Harry!

Harry! Harry! HARRY! HARRY!!!" she finally screamed, and Harry started.

"Hello, Hermione. Did you say something?"

Hermione stared. "Harry, are you in love or what?"

With a huge double take, Harry looked at her in awe. "Am I that obvious?"


End file.
